<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A plea to Fate, vicious Fate by eymelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338677">A plea to Fate, vicious Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymelee/pseuds/eymelee'>eymelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mutual Toys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And angsty, Established Relationship, Established dying and killing???, Other, Pretty sad, You do not need to know anything about DbD to read this, sad???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymelee/pseuds/eymelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Bloodhound, deep in their ribcage yet floating above in a steel one, has a daunting hunch that they have passed away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mutual Toys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A plea to Fate, vicious Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The messy fight which has broken out in Thunderdome proves to be the perfect time for Bloodhound’s team to engage. Several teams clash at once, grenades soaring above, tactical and ultimate abilities causing chaos. Wraith’s voice warns of a sniper perched atop the cagey structure, aiming at them, while Caustic points down at the enemy smoke engulfing the ground.</p>
<p>The tracker, of course, sees all this and more, the Beast of the Hunt enhancing their senses. They call out the enemies’ position, pinging hot spots furiously while Artur flies overhead, cawing out further details. Wraith takes this as her cue to engage, her familiar portal to an unfamiliar dimension unfolds before them as she enthusiastically slides into the valley. </p>
<p>The hunter can tell Dr. Caustic is keen to jump in as well, from the way he hugs the unopened entrance. He pulls out his Nox Gas canister, his finger ready on the safety pin.</p>
<p>There’s a brief pause in which Bloodhound regards the scene from afar one last time. Then, the cold of the Void seeps into their veins, colorless blues and blacks crawling in their pupils. By the time they blink again, their team is in the middle of the fight, guns out and rushing in. And the hunter is about to follow, if not for another strategic point that they want to take advantage of. </p>
<p>Revenant’s Death Totem is concealed behind a rocky formation, vegetation surrounding it. As a rule, Bloodhound would crush it with a few well-placed punches, successfully ending others’ attempts at a second chance at life. </p>
<p>They don’t destroy it, however. Instead, their gloved hand reaches out and gently touches the pulsating bone. With a shaky breath, the corruption spreads out from their fingers to the innermost of their being, and Bloodhound is finally ready to join. Turning on the spot, they dash through the rough sand, their tactical ability initiated.</p>
<p>What meets them in the mixture of Bangalore’s smoke and Caustic’s ultimate ability is not one, not two, but a collective of five Peacekeepers from various teams, aimed and fired at them. Bloodhound curses as their health drains before their overdue scan even completes. They are being pulled away.</p>
<p>“Back to the totem,” Bloodhound dejectedly speaks into the comm, almost to no one. </p>
<p>Blinking the fogginess away - especially when it doesn’t clear - has them off balance, perplexed at <i>what in the Allfather’s name is going on.</i> Because suddenly, plenty seems <i>wrong.</i></p>
<p>The Thunderdome stretches before Bloodhound, different and empty of any previous bloody brawls, as one of Solace’s moons illuminates the bleached sand. The wind blows with reduced intensity, but the hunter is chilled to the bone. Have they been stuck in the Death Totem until the night rose?</p>
<p>The constant crunching of sand underneath their boots is the only sound echoing through the valley while Bloodhound ducks under the metallic cage suspended in the air, looking for any sign of life. The area is devoid of anything, including loot bins and the respawn beacon. They whistle, the specific tune they use for Artur, but nothing answers. For better scouting, they take the zipline up above, hoping to spot someone through their extended optics. </p>
<p>But as soon as they step in the cage, Bloodhound realizes they don't have their sniper rifle anymore. In fact, no weapon is sheathed on their back, their heirloom axe included. A moment of panic floods the tracker as they rapidly whisper a plea to the Allfather - then, an apology to their beloved. </p>
<p>Because Bloodhound, deep in their ribcage yet floating above in a steel one, has a daunting hunch that they have passed away.</p>
<p>Trembling fingers reach out to their gas mask - the ‘technology’ that has kept them alive for so long - and unclasp the sides, letting it drop with a thud. For the first time in decades, Blóð inhales the stale air infilled with thick mist. The deep breath is followed by a cough, a wheeze, and more coughing.</p>
<p>“Allfather, give me strength,” they say, languidly mounting the mask back in place. Even in death, their lungs are broken. Their head is spinning with questions with no immediate answers, but the hunter quiets them down, closing their eyes and focusing on proper breathing.</p>
<p>A distinct rumble of a machine, similar to a dropship, reaches their ears. Taking it as an invitation to explore further, Bloodhound descends from one of the angled ziplines and slides into the collapsed metal structure. As per prior observations, any kind of loot or weaponry is missing. </p>
<p>Instead, there’s a broken machine, spewing its specific noise. Attached to it there is a tall light pole, unpowered. A generator, then. The hunter has come across these in many shapes and forms, but none were this…</p>
<p>“Ancient…,” Bloodhound whispers as their gloved fingers slide on the assortment of pumps and panels. </p>
<p>The hunter lifts their gaze ahead, towards the small settlement of houses to the side of Thunderdome. The area is bare as well, and quieter, due to the buildings blocking the gust. Strangely, there’s a vertical piece of mismatched-colored wood between two of the houses, and a few steps further, another particular device catches Bloodhound’s attention.</p>
<p>They have seen it before, grown up with it. In their pubescent years, their uncle and they would often hunt wildlife for food in the forests surrounding their village. After the successful <i>slátra</i> of a beast, the pair would drag it into their household, hanging the carcass on the same device for skinning and butchering.</p>
<p>A meat hook. Tall, imposing, a meat hook painted red and bone-white, a crimson cloth hanging from the top, is installed in the corner of a building in what appears to be the afterlife. Blóð ponders on its presence for a few moments, wondering what sort of creature is to be hanged on it, before a piercing shriek echoes from behind the concrete wall surrounding the area.</p>
<p>The tracker drops in a crouch, stealthily climbing atop a building, seeking the source of the sound. Because if someone is screaming, that means there are others around, still alive. Which further proves that they might not be as dead as they thought. </p>
<p>They don’t have to search for long, for a young woman in pale clothes is sprinting across the sandy clearing, feet sinking with each hurried step. She glances behind ever so often, trying to juke her chaser. In her pursuit, there is Bloodhound’s loved one, unmistakably bright golden eyes encased in his crimson chassis shining from far off. The hunter’s heart strikes loudly in their head and hope, sweet replenishing hope inundates them.</p>
<p>Blóð leaps from the building, almost missing their landing. They scramble towards Revenant, shouting his name, lost in the euphoria of the moment. It’s due to this that the hunter does not discern the simulacrum’s odd behavior. They don’t observe the other stop dead in his tracks, his prey running away and forgotten, nor do they read into Revenant’s gesticulation - the robot hesitantly backing off, struggling to contain the danger. </p>
<p>The danger which is himself, to his partner.</p>
<p>Blóð could tell something was wrong about this whole place - and only now they can tell something is wrong with their companion, when the other’s fingers are formed into a honed blade, and that weapon is already halfway through their chest.<br/>Agony explodes in their body as blood trickles from their mouth, the hacking that follows gets muffled by the copper tinted hand, now comforting where it once grievously wounded. They collapse to the ground, their hand coming up in an attempt to cover the injury.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have been here,” Revenant speaks, their metallic hand moving to grab Bloodhound and haul them on his shoulder, leading them to the place they have been hiding previously. Silence stretches between the two as the hunter dangles with each step the simulacrum takes. “I guess you too were marked for death, you just did not know it.”</p>
<p>Bloodhound, as confused as they are, is about to ask, to seek any sort of answer, but the sharp meat hook they have examined earlier impales them through the shoulder. They let out a dulled-out cry from the pain, from the betrayal - they don’t know.</p>
<p>“Trust in the Allfather,” they utter unthinkingly, trying to take comfort in the words. </p>
<p>“This is not a reality in which your god can reach, <i>Hundr</i>,” Revenant says, almost apologetically. </p>
<p>Nearby, a blasting sound thunders, probably from the power generator. The simulacrum spends a few more moments regarding the hooked hunter, before dashing away in the dense mist, leaving Bloodhound swinging in Fate’s judgment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just needed to get this out of my system. Revenant would be a very scary Killer in DbD...</p>
<p>Thanks once again to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExasperantMadman">ExasperantMadman</a> for beta-ing this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>